


Tribble Tension

by chibinecco



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-14
Updated: 2009-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7876591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibinecco/pseuds/chibinecco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk is sore and exhausted after a long day dealing with klingons and tribbles and stupid space station managers and, Spock offers to give him a massage to make it all better. One thing leads to another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tribble Tension

**Author's Note:**

> One of a mass posting of old fics from years' past. Quality and fandoms fluctuating, notes from original posting at the end.

Kirk groans as the door to his quarters slides open. He can't believe how tiring the day was. Dealing with Klingons and foolish space station owners is one thing, but add to that having a horde of fuzzy, adorable, purring parasites dumped on his head was the straw that broke the camel's back. As far as cliche sentiments went, that one was surprisingly accurate.

Jim hobbled over to the bed and lay down, his face buried into the mattress. He didn't care if the Klingons decided to attack them after Scotty's wonderful prank, the secondary team on the bridge would have to deal with it. Just as Kirk's muscles were finally relaxing enough to let him start to doze, the chime to his door went off. He groaned, pulling an arm out from under himself to hit the comm-link by the bed. "Go ask Spock. I'm sleeping."

"There are two problems with that statement, Captain. If you were asleep, you would not be able to respond to my call. Also, I _am_ Spock."

Kirk smirked into the sheets, hitting the button to open the door by touch. "I'm afraid I won't be able to play chess tonight, Spock."

"Captain, should I call Doctor McCoy to examine your back?"

Kirk didn't bother correcting Spock to call him Jim. The vulcan always acted more formal when he was worried. It was touching. "No, I already saw him. He gave me a muscle relaxant. I'll be alright in a couple days."

"Would you like me to stimulate the muscle tension via manual contact?"

"English, Spock."

"Would you like a massage, Jim."

Kirk groaned. "Yes. God. That would be heavenly."

Kirk winced as he felt the bed shift with Spock's weight. It wasn't often Spock offered to do this. Though he knew an incredible amount about pressure points, Spock tended to avoid touching too much with his hands. Kirk didn't complain much. It always made the times when Spock let himself run his hands across Kirk's skin that much more intense.

It took some maneuvering to get Kirk's clothes off without causing any undue pain. Eventually, Spock pushed a rolled towel under Kirk's forehead to keep his face off the bed and carefully climbed up to straddle his thighs. He leaned over, opening the side drawer and pulling out a tube of oil.

Kirk sighed, listening to the slick slide of the oil between Spock's fingers as he warmed it up. A few drips slipped to his back, making him shiver with anticipation. Finally, Spock reached out, curling his thumbs into the flesh of Kirk's shoulders. He groaned, melting into the touch.

It was glorious. Spock's fingers soothed and eased. Coaxing his muscles out of their aggravated state. within moments the pain had evaporated, leaving him limp and groaning as Spock continued to massage his body. It was then that Kirk noticed Spock's touches start to linger, a caress here, a squeeze there. Kirk moaned happily, squirming under Spock's attentions. "Please, Spock."

Spock gasped, his hands stuttering for just a moment before they continued down his back. Spock grabbed his ass gently, one hand on each cheek as he massaged the oiled skin with strong, sure fingers pushing and pulling them apart.

Kirk moaned again, rubbing back against Spock's crotch. "God, why are you still dressed?"

"I was under the impression that your back would not allow for sexual relations tonight." Spock's voice was only slightly hurried, a softer tone to it, careful and patient. Kirk could tell he was inches from that edge where he let himself lose all thought and just let loose.

"I'll always want to have sexual relations with you, Spock." Kirk said breathlessly. He spread his legs carefully, arching his back up for Spock to see and play as much as he liked. He whined as Spock's hands left him. Then, he felt Spock getting up entirely and turned to watch as the vulcan removed his uniform, carefully folding it without staining it with oil. "Hurry," Kirk groaned, reaching between his legs to stroke his growing cock.

Spock's nostrils flared, the green flush hidden in his cheeks peeking through. “Jim.” He leaned forward to take Kirk's hands, tangling their fingers together in a Vulcan kiss as Kirk pulled him close and claimed his mouth.

Kirk moaned and writhed on the bed. He tugged at Spock, trying to get him to join him on the bed; but Spock refused, tasting and teasing but not letting himself get any closer. Kirk pushed their hands closer, rubbing his thumbs deep into Spock's palms.

Spock began to growl, his hips bucking in mid air. He tore back panting for breath. His Vulcan control was fraying badly. He grabbed Kirk, forcing his face back to the mattress and climbing behind him again.

Kirk fumbled for the oil, handing it back for Spock to prepare them both. He pushed up on his knees, resting his forehead on his folded arms as Spock pushed fingers into him. A rough wheeze from Kirk before Spock found the right rhythm that had him gasping and rocking back and forth, cock dripping and begging for more. “Spock, please, stop teasing. Want you inside.”

The growl got deeper and longer, pulsing through Kirk as Spock's fingers withdrew and were replaced by Spock's cock, thick and so _very_ hot. It burned inside him as they pushed together. Kirk threw one hand back, reaching for Spock's fingers as the man settled deep and waited, his free hand settling in the middle of Kirk's back.

After a moment, Kirk squeezed Spock's fingers, fingers circling his palm as he stroked Spock's hand like he wanted to stroke his cock.

Spock nearly howled with want. He pulled out and pushed back in sweat dripping off the both of them onto the sheets. Kirk could feel the mounting pressure inside him as Spock leaned more heavily against him. His cock pulsed with each thrust as he felt his back pop and creek under Spock's weight.

“Sem-rik. Jim, aitlu du. Brax- beyik.”

Kirk arched back. He loved it when Spock forgot how to speak English. So close, just a little more. Spock rushing in and out over his prostate, their fingers dancing and tangling in the most erotic movements Kirk could imagine. He watched them, petering on the edge of that wonderful death before finally toppling with a shattering spasm of ecstasy.

Spock pushed forward with one final growl and poured himself into Jim. His harsh pants mingling with Kirk's groans. “Jim, that... Jim.” He rolls over, pulling Jim close and wrapping his arms around the man.

Kirk winces. “Oh god. Spock?”

“Yes?” Spock asks, pulling Kirk close to his chest and ignoring the uncomfortable stickiness of sweat and spunk between them.

“I'm about ready to collapse right now... but tomorrow. I'm gonna need you to give me another massage. I think we broke something.”

Spock chuckled, or as much as a Vulcan ever chuckled. “That is impossible, but alright. In the morning. I look forward to it.”

“Me too...” kirk said, yawning and settling against Spock's chest. He was hot, sticky and in pain; but he was perfectly happy.

((Vulcan Translated: Fascinating. Jim, want you. Fast- close.))  


**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[st_xi_kink](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/) located [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/2494.html?thread=4973502#t4973502).


End file.
